Be Mine, My Soulmate?
by OriginDiscord
Summary: AU, based off another story I've written. Shizuo proposes to Izaya after a long period of pain and recovery.


This is a one-shot I wrote based on another story I won't upload, due to OC's. They aren't paired with Shizuo and Izaya, obviously, but are paired up with Mikado and Kida. Didn't want too many flames for them, even though they have their own stories and take care of Izaya and Shizuo and bring the two together.

Anywho, the story was Izaya tried to commit suicide by jumping off a building when Shizuo was taking the two girls out for a movie, but he didn't hit his head hard enough. A gang, wanting revenge on the informant, saw him and stabbed him, the knife puncturing his lungs. Aloi, one of the OC's who lives with Izaya, tells Shizuo about his depression and stuff, and they go and find him. They take him to Shinra's, he's in a lot of pain, Shizuo calms him down, and they decide to start over~ Izaya's lungs never healed completely, and the two have been going out with all the fluff at the end of it. So yeah, if that made any sense, enjoyz! XD

The petals slowly fell from the trees, sweeping through the air like falling stars. The sight was gasping, leaving the ones who treaded on the land to be breath-taken. This was the perfect day, perfect place to be on such a day.

"Isn't it beautiful... Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, pointing at the a small gust of wind that sent a few petals in a whirlwind. To him, it seemed the petals were shaping into a heart repeatingly, making the blush on their faces to deepen. They weren't afraid to show their love for one another, not after dating for the past year and a half. It was surprising how people excepted it almost instantly. It led them to believe that their affection for one another was so painfully obvious, the two of them completely blew it off.

Oh, how much they regretted it now... At least they were slowly making up lost time.

"Yeah...," the blonde trailed off, eyes slowly drifting down to the smiling raven who's arm was locked into his. He couldn't help but love the feeling of his body leaning against his as they walked, reassuring him that he was safe. There had been far too many calls, including his lungs repeatingly collapsing for him to feel comfortable to leave him alone.

Not like they were ever really separate from each other now-a-days. When they were, they wouldn't miss a second wanting to be with the other. Which is why, today was the day Shizuo had chosen to reveal something; the day where he was able to tell his love something, or rather ask him. He just hoped Izaya had the response he was looking for... He didn't know what he'd do if the flea thought badly of him.

"But not as beautiful as you," he cheesingly remarked, making Izaya's blush turn even deeper. Even after a year and a half, the two of them always managed to make the other blush.

"Sh-Shizu-chann," Izaya embarrassingly mumbled, looking away from his love. Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction he earned; just like a girl, he supposed.

Slowly, he leaned down to his ear, lips grazing it as he always did. "I can make you blush more, you know," he smirked, making the informant shiver a bit.

"N-not here," he quickly retorted, raising his shoulder to shield his ear. He didn't want to be seen kissing in the park, as much as he loved the idea. It was still a bit weird to him, watching his humans look down at him with such warmed faces.

"Why not? I thought this was your favorite place in Ikebukuro," Shizuo frowned, poutingly standing up straight again. He wanted his little informant to just forget about everyone else but him. Then again, he didn't know how it was like, feeling as trapped as he did.

"I-it is, but, it's just...," Izaya trailed off, blushing more in embarrassment this time. Shizuo couldn't help but feel bad now, knowing Izaya was the shy-type underneath his heavy mask. He really needed to teach him to shed it, especially with him.

"Lets sit over there," Shizuo pointed out, seeing they had arrived at their destination. The flea's eyes followed his finger to see a beautiful pearl-white garden patio, being shaded by the most beautiful assortment of flowers.

Heh, showed how girlie they could be at times.

"Okay," Izaya smiled, letting Shizuo lead him to the bench. He liked this more, being secluded from the world; being hidden behind a gate of thriving-vibrant flowers. There was one in particular that stood out to him, a beautiful blackened rose that was still healthy, but not red. It was a bit peculiar, but he favored its authenticity.

Before he could pick it, he felt arms wrap around his waist, his body being gently set on Shizuo's lap. The raven couldn't help but blush deeply, but held his arms in place. He really enjoyed the feeling of Shizuo's body so close to his. It reminded him this wasn't a dream or hell.

"Where you think you're goin?" Shizuo said in that tone that send shivers down Izaya's spine, allowing the brute to hungrily press his lips against Izaya's. Instinctively, he pushed back, wrapping his arms around his neck as if they were back in the apartment. Shizuo couldn't help bit smirk at this, slowly pulling away and never letting his eyes leave the chocolate brown ones.

"See? It's not bad in public," he smiled, pressing his lips lightly to his lips again, suppressing the urge to attack Izaya's again. The informant slowly backed his head away a bit, a deep red blush appearing yet again.

"Ahh, it's just, so weird."

"So, does that make me weird?" He couldn't help but ask, not knowing whether to be hurt or not. He understood where Izaya was coming from, but he should only care about him, no one else. Unless he was worried another person he knew might see them...

No, he'd never cheat on him.

Before Shizuo could even say anything else, his head flinched in shock, seeing a small blue peppermint cake sticking out of his mouth, head inclined slightly up. His eyes were closed, a dreamy look on his face that led him to believe he'd been planning this the whole time. But he didn't care, those lips so tender, just waiting for his was too tempting to resist; Izaya was too tempting to resist.

Slowly, he bit into the small peppermint cake, consuming it piece by piece. For some odd reason, it tasted like clouds floating in the land of sweets, being the most delicious thing he's ever eaten. Was it new?

Or perhaps was it because Izaya was offering it the way he was...?

It only took a few bites for him to press his lips against Izaya's, slowly grabbing the rest of the treat with his lips. He didn't even bother chewing, he just swallowed it, hungrily pressing against his love's lips. He wanted more of it, more then he could probably ever get. He wondered just how much Izaya had. Without even realizing it, his hands slid back to his waist, making the raven jump a bit and pull away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Wh-what did you just pull there, huh?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask, pressing his forehead against his.

"You looked hungry," he innocently replied, trying to act as if he did nothing wrong. "I had to give you something."

Shizuo just smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Tch, all I'll ever need is you." He wanted to deeply kiss the raven again, but due to the shortage of breath, he couldn't. Izaya was still suffering from his lungs, and would probably for the rest of his life.

That only meant he had to love him more.

"My heart is yours, after-all Shizu-chan," Izaya giggled through breaths, managing to get his breathing to a constant rate at least. Shizuo let out a sigh of relief hearing this, tenderly kissing his forehead.

"I need to... ask you something... Promise not to laugh?" Shizuo asked, lips then leaving a small kiss on his nose. Izaya couldn't but out a small giggle, finding the contact rather ticklish.

"I'd never laugh at you," he replied, gently reaching up and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Shizuo couldn't help but smile warmly, holding his hand that rested upon him.

"Well... We've been dating for a while... And after all this time, I think I've finally found my soul mate." Izaya's eyes suddenly widened, hand going numb at the words.

"Sh-Shizuo...," he stuttered, watching as his love held up a small box. It looked like the ones the mints he bought came in. Maybe he shopped for candy too? He did have a sweet tooth.

Suddenly, Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the waist, gently setting him on the bench. The flea wanted to ask what he was doing, but his voice failed, watching Shizuo bent down on one knee. "Izaya Orihara... the love of my life, through all the dangers and misunderstandings we've been through, I never thought I'd ever live to make this day become reality. I always thought it was just a day designed for those shitty soap operas, but... I ask today, giving you my very essence..." slowly, he opened the small box, revealing a small ring that was half black and half white. Izaya felt his very heart stop beating in his chest, too breath-taken to say anything. "Will you marry me, my love?"

So many thoughts coursed through his being, unable to form words in his mouth. But the tears that fell endless spoke for him.

"Shiziiiii," he cried, quickly wiping his tears away with his sleeves, but not even that seemed to stop the flow. "My heart... my soul is already yours," he proclaimed, that smile unwavering. He couldn't believe this. After all they've been through, they could truly become one, bound together through a visible bond.

"Wh-what do you say?" Shizuo asked, gently reaching up and whipping some tears from his love's eyes. Izaya looked down at him before jumping into his arms, pressing his lips against Shizuo's.

"Y-yes, YES!" He squealed, kissing the blonde again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Shizuo felt tears rush down his face, pressing back with much emotion. He knew he'd say yes, he just knew it.

Unfortunately, Izaya had to break for air, his lungs being unable to handle the loss of air for too long. Shizuo gently unwrapped Izaya's left hand from his neck, taking the ring out of the box.

"Izaya Orihara, this is my promise to you, that I'll be forever yours; bounding our love until we can finally get married."

Izaya couldn't help but let out a laugh through his tears. "This is one of the few times you actually sound smart," he couldn't help but kid, kissing his love on the cheek. Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle a little, pulling the small body against his until there was no gap at all.

"Well, the husband has to be smart sometimes..."


End file.
